


Quickies

by itchymatsu



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: ATW, Among the Worlds, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchymatsu/pseuds/itchymatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among The Worlds</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sup! This is just a little book for quick little stories, some aus, some canon, about some of the people in Among The Worlds. Uhhh, yea! Not really much here for the first part, sorry about that.


	2. Meeting : KyAn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The canon meeting of Kyle and Ryan

“KyKy!” Kian smiles, hopping into the kitchen. “Ravi’s gonna take me out to the park today, so I won’t be home much, love you!”

Kyle smiles softly, “Alright, be careful.”

Kian skips off, the dress he was wearing fluttering softly around him. Kyle sighs, finishing his cereal as he made his way to the living room. Since Kian wasn’t gonna be home, he thought why not call over one of his fuck buddies...then again, he wasn’t really in the mood.

“I’m so boooored.” Kyle groans, before texting one of his buddies. ‘Yo, you free?’

After a few moments, his phone went off. ‘Nah man, sorry. A bro of mine tho came into town to visit his family, he’s open if you want his number.’

Kyle sighed, but couldn’t think of anything (or anyone else) he wanted to do, so he sighed as he texted back. ‘Sure, go on ahead. What’s his name?’

‘Ryan, he’s pretty cool.’ Kyle nods slightly, smiling. ‘Alright, u know my address so just let him know.’

‘Alright, bye man.’

Kyle turns off his phone, smirking slightly as he heads off to go take a shower. New dick is always good dick.

\----

Kyle was lying on the couch, waiting for ‘Ryan’ to show up at his door. Kyle was surprised to hear a doorbell ring as he was half-dressed. Since he was gonna see him naked anyways, Kyle opened up his front door.

Right away, the person that was standing there covered his mouth, his cheeks turning scarlet. “Ho...holy shit.”

Kyle smirks, “Like what you see?”

The person can’t pull his eyes away from Kyle’s chest, before looking up. “I’mgonnaletyoufinishupgettingdressedsorry.” The person says quickly, looking down.

Kyle smirks, but invites the person inside. “Sorry, I’ll finish up, even though I won’t be needing it.~”

The person flushes harder, not looking up. Kyle however, doesn’t leave the room. Instead, he leans over the couch, “Oh come on, are you getting flustered? Or maybe are you turned on?” Kyle hops over the couch onto Ryan’s lap. He leans forward, licking his lips slightly.

Ryan covers his face, “Shouldn’t we like, at least talk a tiny bit before we-?!” Ryan makes a startled noise when Kyle moved his hands and kissed him.

Kyle couldn’t help but find the shyness cute, though he wanted to get _dominated_. However, Kyle was kinda shocked when Ryan kissed back softly, not strong as all. Kyle had to pull away, too shocked. “I’m gonna, go get dressed.”

\----

Kyle took a deep breath, leaning against his door. Why was he so...nice? Shouldn’t he have pushed him down and kissed back harshly? Why didn’t he? Kyle just wanted to get some nice dick, not be confused.

Taking a breath, he slipped on a shirt and his jacket. Sighing, he opened up his door to make his way back downstairs. Though, he had to admit, it felt good not to just be pounced on like an object.

\----

Ryan rubbed his neck when Kyle came back down, “Theo said you liked ice cream so...I was thinking, maybe we could go out and get some? I would, I would be fine with doing whatever you want when we get back but, I want to get to know you a bit.” Ryan smiles softly, and Kyle felt coldness in his chest.

He nodded slowly, smiling softly. “Sure.”

He didn’t really know why but, he lost all motivation to fuck this guy. Though, he still wanted to see him shirtless. 

\---------

Kyle, whenever he was bored, found himself texting Ryan to hang out. He didn’t know why, but he still did it. Over time, he found himself not doing it out of boredom but out of just wanted to talk. Kian though, found that Kyle was happier than usual. It made Kian happy too.

“Hey KyKy, have you met a new friend or something? You’re really happy all the time!”

Kyle couldn’t help but blush a bit, “Yea, I have. He’s really nice too. You would like him, KiKi.”

“I already do!” Kian laughs, smiling brightly.

“You know Ryan?” Kyle asks, slightly shocked.

“No, but he makes you really happy, and I like him alot for it! I like seeing you happy!”

Kyle smiles, and when he waves Kian goodbye, had conflicted feelings about either wanting to keep in contact, or just get to the fucking and move on.

He decided that he should just get some dick and get over it.

\----

‘Hey, come on over.’

Ryan got the text at 9 at nine from Kyle, making him confused. ‘U ok?’

‘Just come over.’

Ryan was concerned, but packed up to head over. He didn’t like to think of Kyle being hurt, but maybe he was just horny or something. Ryan felt bad, and hated thinking about it, but he did seem like the type to get horny and just want to get fucked.

It slightly turned it on, but he moved on from it. He felt guilty about thinking like that, but it seemed true.

\----

Kyle regretted calling Ryan over right away, because he came over in tight jeans and a tank-top with an alien on it. It fit him well, and Kyle could see how well toned he was. He would’ve been fine with it, if Ryan hadn’t hugged him.

“Are you okay?”

Kyle felt weird, he wasn’t used to being so...pampered? He didn’t like it, and it made him feel weird. “I’m fine.” All his will to fuck had disappeared, and he didn’t like it. “Why do you do that?”

Ryan looked up, raising an eyebrow. “Do what?”

“Treat me so nicely? Why don’t you just fuck me and move on like everyone else, I’m not worth it anyways so why don’t you hurry up with it already.” Kyle said, moving away. “I called you over so I could get fucked, not so I could feel so fucking weird!”

Ryan smiles softly, “Kyle, I don’t want to bang you.”

“Why not?! Am I not good enough or something?” Kyle almost wanted to start crying, until his face was pulled forward into a kiss. It was strong too, and it made him melt. He raised his arms around Ryan’s neck, holding on. When Ryan pulled away, Kyle had a thin piece of silva going from his mouth to Ryan’s.

“If you want me to fuck you, then I will, and hard too, but I’m not gonna leave. I don’t care if we ever bang again, I’m not leaving you. Kian told me how much you have been happier.”

‘Damnit KiKi.’ Kyle sighed, chuckling softly. He was gonna say something when he was cut off with another kiss, and Ryan bit his lip slightly, making him gasp. Kyle knew what he was trying to do, but he didn’t really fight back.

Before long, Kyle was against the wall and Ryan was biting his neck. Ryan started to suck on his neck, which made Kyle moan. He felt a hickey being formed.

Ryan pulled away, still leaning against him. “Do you still want me to go on?”

Kyle bit his lip, not saying anything. When Ryan ran his fingers along his stomach, Kyle moaned, and nodded.

“If...If you want to.”

“Will you let me take you on a date first?”

Kyle, for the first time in awhile, starting to turn red. “What?”

“You heard me.” Ryan said, standing straighter. “I am going to take you out on a date, and that’s final.”

Kyle was silent, before he started laughing. He covered his face, which he hadn’t done in a long time. “Oh my god, you were literally just attacking my neck, you think I’m gonna say no?”

Ryan smiles, chuckling softly. “Well you could’ve, but it would’ve been awkward.” Ryan rubs the back of his neck.

Kyle pulls Ryan forward, and kisses him softly.

\----

“KyKy, why is your neck all pink?”

“Oh, Ryan came over last night.”

“OH!” Kian smiles wider, his eyes brightening up, “I hope he comes around more often, he’s really nice and funny too! He seems really nice, and he makes you happy so...yea!”

Kyle smiles softly, “Yea, he’ll be around more.”

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some short stories about the main characters in my web-comic Among The Worlds, which has yet to be released. However, I will add it here when the first few pages come out.


End file.
